Mikey has fun
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Mikey has fun with girls. rated for lemons. don't like, don't read. I don't own Digimon


here's the first chapter. sorry it took so long. been busy. this takes place after episode 2 when Nene shows up

* * *

><p>The Fusion Fighters stood shocked at the sight of the human girl before them. She said she had been watching them for some time. After a few moments, it was angie who spoke up.<p>

"Hold up, what do you mean, watching Mikey? From the sound of it, it's more like you're stalking him."

The girl named Nene looked in angie's direction.

"Are you Mikey's girlfriend?"

This caused Mikey and angie to both blush red.

"No! I'm his childhood friend! Still, that doesn't give you the right to spy on him!"

Nene smirked at this.

'So that's how it is,' nene thought to herself. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'

"Well, if that's true, then you won't mind if I go for a walk with him alone."

"What?! You expect Mikey to go with a stalker alone? Not a chance, sister!"

"Well, alright. Have a good day."

The Fusion Fighters were surprised at how easily she caved. Angie was especially suspicious.

'Looks like I might have to sleep with one eye open tonight,' she thought to herself.

-skip to 9:30 P.M.-

In the Digimon village, there was a shadowy figure stalking around the night air, peeking through each door until he found the one it was looking for. It crept ever so slowly towards its target, only to jump in surprise when the lights came on.

"Looking for someone, Nene?" the brown-haired girl heard a familiar voice ask. She turned to see angie wearing a red nightie. She then looked down to see a very convincing effigy of the goggle boy.

"Well, looks like someone was smart enough to fool my Datamon. You know, you two would make great additions to my army."

"That's not happening anytime soon."

"Oh, I think it is."

"Oh? And how do you propose to do it?"

"Like this. Aromamon, reload!"

Nene released a plant-like Digimon that had a flower on the top of its head and was short. It released a puff of smoke onto angie. Angie would've said something, but she was suddenly feeling extremely warm. She started rubbing her thighs together, but this did no good as it only seemed to agitate her even more.

"You got an itch? Take me to mikey, and I'll help you."

Angie would've told her off, but she had no idea how to relieve this herself. So she led the leader of Twilight to the house where mikey was. Nene had her Aromamon use her power on mikey, making him extremely horny.

"You wanna know how to cool off? Take off all your clothes, and I'll help you."

Mikey and angie did as she said, stripping naked. Nene was shocked to see Mikey's cock standing at 9 inches.

'Well, I certainly choose a good one, didn't I?'

She then took off her clothes, leaving her buck-naked. She got on all fours, and started sucking on Mikey's shaft while fingering angie's pussy. Both of them moaned in pleasure as the brunette made them feel good. She stopped when they were about to cum.

"Join my army, and I'll let you two cum, and feel even more pleasure. So, what do you say?"

She looked at them, and saw them eye her like a piece of meat.

"Um, what are you doing?"

The two of them jumped her, mauling her boobs. Mikey positioned himself, and plunged into her in one fell swoop. She didn't even feel any pain since AxeKnightmon found her attractive for a human. He was thankfully impotent, so she was safe then. Now, there was no telling what would happen to her. Angie sat on her face, and she forgot about torturing them and just ate out the red-head. This continued on for about 20 minutes.

"Oh, I'm about to cum!" nene said, and mikey stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Join the Fusion Fighters, and we'll let you cum," angie said.

"Okay, I'll join you! Just let me cum!"

The three of them came in unison, the floor wet with juices. Then they all collapsed, falling asleep, unaware that a digital female was watching them.

"Those three will be a lot of fun," a sultry voice said.

* * *

><p>so, who do you think the female at the end was? also, who do you wanna see Mikey bang next, and what scenario do you want?<p> 


End file.
